onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gecko Moria
| devil fruit= | }} Gecko Moria (ゲッコー･モリア, Gekko Moria) is a member of the Shichibukai who currently resides on the floating island, Thriller Bark. His former bounty was 320 million belli.One Piece Manga - Chapter 455, Moria is shown. He is one of the main major antagonists of the current arc. He is the one who stole Brook's, and various other beings' shadows with the use of the Kage Kage no Mi. For this an old man with a big wound requested from Luffy to defeat him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, An old man with a big wound requests Luffy to defeat Moria. Appearance Moria is large person with devil-like features. He has two horns on his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face. His ears and teeth are both pointed and his neck is rather thick and long in comparison with his body. His lower body is relatively fat with stubby legs. His overall design resembles a giant leek.One Piece Manga - Chapter 461, Luffy calls Moria a giant leek. Personality Moria is an incredibly lazy guy. His motto is "Relying upon others for one’s own objective" and his favorite phrase is "You do it!!" Like other characters in One Piece, he has distinct laughter which goes "Ki shi shi shi". He apparently wants to be the new Pirate King and believes that if he has strong underlings, he achieve anything towards this goal. Abilities and Powers Moria is able to steal a person's shadow with the Kage Kage no Mi which he ate. The loss of that person's shadow causes them to be vaporized if they come in contact with sunlight. Moria is also able create various zombies by implanting a stolen shadow into a lifeless corpse. People who have their shadow stolen are left knocked out cold for 2 days. If they die the zombie with their shadow loses the shadow. Moria has recently been shown using his Kage Kage no Mi powers to fight Luffy. He creates a shadow duplicate and if the duplicate is destroyed then it can turn to tiny bats and attack the foe, then reform. History Past Story Moria was once a pirate who became a Shichibukai. It is unclear of when these events happened, but Moria was beaten in the New World by a person by the name of Kaidou. After his defeat Moria set about trying to gain enough power to beat even Kaidou. 10 years before storyline, Moria met a man named Dr. Hogback and together they began creating zombies. They set up the ship called 'Thriller Bark' and travelled to the Florian Triangle where they bagan to ambush anyone who entered, looking for those with bounties such as pirates. He also at some point employeed another man called Absalom though when Absalom joined Moria is currently unknown. At some point employed he also employed Perona into his crew. Then 5 year ago a skeleton they dubbed 'Hanauta' sailed onto Thriller Bark when his rudder broke. Looking to replace his ships rudder and sail off out of the Florian Triangle, he landed and boarded Thriller Bark. he was however captured, Moria stole his shadow. He was put back onto his ship and set sailing out of Thriller Bark, but unfortunatly for Moria the skeleton was able to retrace his steps when he woke up. To his horror, Hanauta returned to Thriller Bark and began to wreck havok there, destroying everything, in the process somehow discoverying the secret to taking down the Zombies. Finally it ended when the Zombie Moria put Hanauta's shadow, Ryuuma, defeated him and set him running away from Thriller Bark from the shame of his defeat. Later Moria began to rebuild. Present Story After four days of sleep and some nightmares, Moria is awaken by his servants and told of the night attack to be commenced on the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, Moria is awakened. With this he prepares for the attack. As the attack commences, Moria apparently takes Sanji's and Zoro's shadows and apparently implants them in zombies. Later, Luffy brought forth before Moria. After a brief escape attempt by Luffy, Moria grabs ahold of Luffy's shadow and cuts it off with a pair of scissors. With this shadow, with it he intends to place it in the giant 900th zombie named Oz. A zombie he states would be the most powerful in history, strong enough to beat even Kaidou. Major Battles *Moria vs. Kaidou (10 years before current story) *Moria vs. Luffy References External Links *Leek - Wikipedia article about the vegetable Moria resembles Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shichibukai Category:pirates Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users